


For Our Safety

by afteriwake



Series: The Duality Of Life [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Original Character, Annoyed Mycroft Holmes, Assassination Attempt(s), Canon Related, Developing Anthea/Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Episode Fix-It: s0402 The Lying Detective, Eventual Anthea/Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, For Our Safety, In Hiding, Injured Greg Lestrade, Major Character Injury, Multi, Non-Canon Friendship, Non-Canonical Violence, Original Character Death(s), POV Greg Lestrade, Shooting, Smug Anthea, Temporary Character Death, Unconsciousness, worried original character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 09:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: After three separate attempts to kill those closest to Sherlock Holmes, resulting in Lestrade being shot multiple times, he wakes up in another country in hiding for his own safety...along with a few other people.





	For Our Safety

**Author's Note:**

  * For [renniejoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/renniejoy/gifts), [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).



> _Aaaaages_ ago, **renniejoy** and I were discussing an idea for an Anthea/Mycroft/Lestrade story influenced by "The Belgariad" character comparisons (" _Remember how we were talking about Mycroft as Polgara and either Anthea or Lestrade could be Durnik? Durnik is "the Man Who Lived Twice!!!!" So you could kill him and have Sally take his job, and then resurrect him to retire from Scotland Yard and live happily ever after with Mycroft and Anthea!_ ") and I finally started it after **Dreamin** claimed one of the messages involved in plotting out the series to get me closer to my neck milestone fic. I have to see if I uploaded the other prompts I had planned to use but this will be a series that bounces back and forth between the four in this fic and the remaining characters in London, and is an alternate ending to series 4 where Eurus doesn't reveal herself at the end of "The Lying Detective" and "The Final Problem" doesn't happen.

He was supposed to be dead.

He could remember the bullet hitting him in the thigh. He could remember the blood spurting...so much blood... _too much_ blood. He remembered falling to the ground and Sally being pulled from his side, screaming his name as there were more bullets. There weren’t guns in the UK! This shouldn’t have happened.

That should have been his last thoughts because he sank into darkness soon after that.

But now he was awake in what was, most likely, the most luxurious bedroom he’d ever set foot in. If he could actually move his feet. He didn’t want to think his leg had been amputated but worse things had happened. It was with relief he was able to wiggle his fingers, his toes, move his head, sit up slightly…

Yeah, no, sitting up slightly was a mistake, best to lay back down.

There was a soft hand on his chest. “Rest easy, Gregory,” he heard a feminine voice say. It was familiar but it sounded as though it was said through the haze of a fog. And rest...rest sounded like a good idea, he thought as he let his eyes flutter closed again. Sleep was good…

...so long as he woke up again.

**\---**

“You have to tell him when he wakes up.”

“That she’s dead? That the world thinks _he’s_ dead and he’s to stay in hiding?”

“At least let--”

“No. Not until he’s better.”

**\---**

“He’s a copper, Mycroft. It’s going to kill him he can’t find out who did this to him.”

“I’m well aware of that Andrea. He can work behind the scenes when he’s well.”

“And when will that be?”

“Soon. I hope. For his sake.”

**\---**

“I think he’s ready to have the morphine drip lowered, thank you.”

The room drifted into silence as he felt the haze begin to recede. And then it was replaced by pain. Not just a pain in his leg, but a pain in his chest.

He’d been shot in the chest.

He really should be dead.

Soon things came more into focus and he saw Mycroft Holmes and his assistant leaning over him. “Welcome back to the world of the living, Gregory,” Mycroft said, a hint of compassion in his voice. He opened his mouth to say more but there was a slamming of a door and Andrea’s head turned as Mycroft looked up.

“WHERE THE BLOODY HELL IS MY DA?!?!”

“Caroline...” Lestrade croaked out.

“Da!” Soon there was another face above him, his daughter’s. Good. She wasn’t the dead woman that had been talked about earlier. Or had it? Was anyone dead? Just him? He assumed he’d died at some point to be welcomed back to the world of the living unless that was some of Mycroft’s cheeky humour.

Caroline pushed Mycroft to the side and he could feel her hand in his. “You tell me what’s going on _this instant_ , Holmes or I’ll find a way to hack into the outside world and scream bloody murder and tell everyone you kidnapped me.”

“I forgot your proficiency with electronics. Very much unlike your father. But your timing is impeccable, as I was about to explain the situation and it’s seriousness to your father since he’s stable.”

“Da got shot and he’s supposed to be dead because some big baddies are after your arsehole of a brother and they killed my mum so you have us holed up here for our protection. Clear enough?” she asked, turning to look at Mycroft with a glare.

“Crystal,” Mycroft said in a tight voice.

Andrea smirked. “You should have let her see her father earlier. I told you Mycroft.”

“Yes, I am well aware,” he said, looking across to his assistant before looking down at Lestrade. “You were not the only casualty this week. Both my assistant and I were executed in a car bomb, apparently, shortly after you were shot. We were aware of the threat and the bomb was found before we entered the car. A decoy was set up and we are all currently at my home in Prague in hiding.”

“YOU TOOK ME OUT OF THE BLOODY COUNTRY?!?” Caroline said. “What am I supposed to do about my A-Levels?”

“I assure you, Ms. Lestrade, that when there comes a time to resume our previously thought to be deceased identities again, your A-Levels will be well taken care of. You will get into the university of your choice, it may just take...time.”

“You’re an oaf,” she said, glaring at Mycroft. Then she turned to her father. “Not you, Da. I’m happy you’re alive and awake. We just deserve better.”

“We do, but this will be fine,” Lestrade said, his voice raw and scratchy. He wondered just how long he had been asleep at this rate.

“Rest some more,” Andrea said. “Caroline will be allowed to remain here and we’ll attend to your needs. But don’t exert yourself; you took three armor-piercing bullets to the chest and abdomen.” Lestrade nodded weakly and shut his eyes as the room descended again into silence, his daughter’s hand still holding his. He didn’t want to process the situation now.

Later. He would do it later...much later...


End file.
